Split
by brokenheartedx3
Summary: Once upon a time, the Masen's and the McCarty's were inseparable. Then, something happened that tore the families apart forever. With their children getting older, what happens when a Masen falls for a McCarty? "My dad hates your dad." "I think my dad's sad that they're not still friends, but he's too proud to admit it." "Where does that leave us?" "..a secret." Original Characters


**Disclaimer: i obviously own nothing Twilight.**

I looked perfect, and I felt great.

Today was my first day of my junior year, and I couldn't be more excited.

Grabbing my backpack and fringed-satchel, I rushed down the stairs, eager to leave for school. In our little kitchen, my mom was standing at the counter, making lunches for the rest of the family, and my dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Liam wasn't down stairs yet, but little Lucy was sitting in her highchair next to dad.

"Morning mom, daddy," I planted a kiss on his cheek as I sat down at the table, and they both replied with a 'good morning, Sam'.

"Good morning, Lucy," she just replied with some baby gibberish, playing with the cheerios on her highchair tray.

"Are you ready for you first day, sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Yes! I'm really excited, actually!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," she replied, placing a bowl and a box of cereal in front of me, "Now, if only your brother was as enthusiastic." My father hummed in agreement.

As if being summoned, Liam trudged down the stairs and fell into the seat across from me. Liam was also starting his junior year today. We were twins, and anyone with eyes could see it. We both had dark brown hair, which we so obviously got from our mom, and light green eyes from our father. We were both had porcelain skin, and a small amount of freckles splattering our face. My hair was much like my moms, long and wavy, and Liam's was like dad's, messy and uncontrollable. He was also tall, like dad, but I was more of my mom's height. Like I said, anyone with eyes could see we were brother and sister, twins. We were pretty similar outside of our physical looks, too. Both of us were very social, and Liam was captain of the football team, and I was very involved in school activities, like Student Council and other extracurriculars. I even played tennis in the spring, but it was about the only place I was athletic. It seems the Lee had gotten all those genes.

Liam was a little more boastful and outgoing than I was, though. If you didn't know how he worked and operated, you could also mistake him for being cocky and a jerk.

But he really wasn't. Sometimes, he just didn't know when to stop.

Regardless, my brother and I were very close. He was my best friend, besides Mary. We shared everything with each other, and I mean everything! Some things, I wish he wouldn't share with me, to be honest. But otherwise, it was great having a brother like him.

We also shared a weird, twin-bond thing. You know, like the kind of stuff you read about? Liam always knew when I was upset about something, and not just because he could tell by looking or talking to me. No, he knew things like that before he even saw me. He often told me he just 'got a feeling' when something was wrong with me, and always came looking for me. That part was only one-sided, which I didn't understand, but I think some of it had to do with the fact that even though we're twins, Lee has always deemed himself as the older brother. He was pretty protective and acted that way.

I got up to get a drink, rustling Liam's already messy hair, and earning a playful scowl from him.

"Samantha?"

"Yes, daddy?" I should also mention I am a total daddy's girl. What can I say, I am his first born daughter, and I used it to my advantage when I could, but of course, it came with its disadvantages too.

"Do me a favor and go upstairs and throw some pants on." Disadvantage.

I looked down at my short, pink skirt I had picked out to wear with my off white lace top "What's wrong with my skirt?"

He gave me an incredulous look, "You're not wearing that to school. It's too short."

"But, daddy-"

"No buts."

I groaned, "Mom, can you please tell dad he's being unreasonable."

My mom shot me a sympathetic and turned towards her husband, "Edward, it's really not that big of a deal, it's not that short."

"It is short enough, and I don't want her wearing it. Especially around a bunch of horny teenage boys."

"Daddy!" Liam just snickered as I rolled my eyes. This was the disadvantage to being daddy's girl, he could be a little overprotective.

"Edward, that is not why she's wearing it. It's what stylish these days." Bless my mom for trying to reason with him.

"I don't car, a pair of jeans would be just a _stylish_. Go change, Samantha."

My mom threw me a defeated look and shrugged her shoulders, "Listen to your father, sweetie."

I huffed and rushed upstairs to change into a pair of skinny jeans. They would have to do I guess.

When I made it back downstairs, Lee was grabbing the keys to the car, and saying goodbye to the family.

"I'll meet ya at the car, Sam." He said, grabbing his backpack, and leaving through the garage.

I grabbed my own things, and mom handed me a bag lunch before kissing me goodbye on the cheek.

"Bye, Luc." I waved to the little two-year old, and rushed to leave. Just when I made it to the door, my dad called to me, and I had no choice but to turn around. "Yes?"

"Are you forgetting something?" He asked, smirking. Okay, I was a little upset about him making me change, but I did understand where he was coming from. Deciding to forgive him, I walked across the kitchen, giving him a kiss and hug goodbye."Have a good day, baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." There was honk from the garage, Liam getting impatient, so I waved goodbye to Mom who was now in the process of feeding Lucy, and bolted for the door."Gosh Lee, impatient much?" I asked, climbing into the car.

"Wouldn't wanna be late." He threw the car and reversed out of the garage.

I just rolled my eyes.

As soon as we got to school, I dashed out of the car, shouting to Liam that I would see him at lunch. He just chuckled as he watched me sprint away, and I went looking for my best friend, Mary Whitlock.

It was no surprise that we were best friends, seeing as our moms have been best friends since as long as they could remember. It was practically predestined.

"Sam!" I jumped as Mary came out of nowhere. She just giggled at me, easily falling into step next to me. "We're juniors, Sam! We're that much closer to graduating. Man, I can't wait to get outta here. Maybe go somewhere like LA, or Chicago, maybe New York!"

"I know, me either!"

We linked arms, giggling and joking as we walked towards the school, when Mary stopped short, dragging me to a stop too.

"What is it?" I asked, confused as to what would make her stop so abruptly.

"Tristan McCarty is staring at you."

Sure enough, when I turned to look across the parking lot, dark brown eyes met mine.


End file.
